


The Girl And The Rock

by pencapjim



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Hiyoko has anger issues, Ibuki Mioda is a rock, KomaHina is... going, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, by rock i dont mean the rock dwayne johnson, everyone is the same age, mentions of gundham tanaka, mionji, or whatever the hell ibuki and hiyokos ship name is, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencapjim/pseuds/pencapjim
Summary: Hiyoko has been waiting for the perfect day to skip rocks by the pond for weeks now, and today, she can feel the wind blowing in the right direction.She thinks to herself nothing could possibly go wrong... that is until the rock she picked up started wobbling in her hand, by itself...ORHiyoko Saionji falls in love with a literal rock
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Mioda Ibuki/Saionji Hiyoko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honhon hello unfortunate readers ☆～（ゝ。∂） ! I’m finally back with another cursed fic but this time in the danganronpa fandom! Enjoy! Or don’t I totally understand

Hiyoko skips over to the pond staring at the rocks sitting at the edge of the water

“The wind is finally fucking blowing in the direction I want it to. You stupid smelly wind gods! I wanted to do this on Sunday not crappy Tuesday! But noooo thanks to mother nature apparently starting her PERIOD I have to come out two days later.” Hiyoko ranted to no one in particular.

She wiped the fresh sweat caused by the annoying blazing heat off of her forehead, and she bent down and snatched a rock from the ground.

She was getting ready to get into the throwing stance Leon taught her but the rock started wobbling in her hand.. all by itself.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Hiyoko shouted mortified. She pondered what the hell could possibly be happening until she remembered her little rant she had earlier. “Oh wind gods! I didn’t mean what I said, I was just in a mood... jeez! You’re really gonna pick on a small girl like me? I’ll report you, you gasfarts!” Hiyoko screamed into the air.

“Hellllloooooooooo!” said a soft but weirdly projected female voice. Hiyoko looked at the burgundy rock in her hand making noise and was rendered speechless. Hearing the painfully loud silence, the rock decided to continue. 

“I’m like.. sooo glad you decided to pick me up! If rocks were able to cry tears you would definitely be able to see them right now! Haha.. nobody’s ever picked Ibuki up before so this is really exciting!” The ruby colored rock shouted enthusiastically.

“Ok jeez! Shut the hell up you annoying bitch, aren’t you supposed to be nonliving?? This is so weird! How do I get you to die?!” Hiyoko interjected, fury rising from the very bottom of her soul with every word that came out of “Ibuki’s”... minerals?

“Ha! Your words cut through my heart like a frog’s tongue sticks to a fly! If i could turn this new feeling into a song, it would definitely be called, Why Did I Have To Get My Period While I’m Recovering From A Urinary Tract Infection!” 

Althought the rock was pretty annoying, Hiyoko was also very curious about how this whole thing was working. She wasn’t planning on holding a full conversation with it but she wanted to see how this rock knew the stuff it did. She asked it another question. 

“Frogs catching flies have nothing to do with heartache you stupid idiot! Also, forgetting about how you know what a UTI and a period is, how do you know what music is? You’ve been laying here your entire life right?” 

“That’s almost very true but also, this is a very famous rock skipping spot! A lot of teens come here and play their loud music! I’ve heard songs from every decade, songs from vocaloid, and there was even this one half black half purple gradient haired kid with black and white checkered vans who played something by someone named... 100 gecs if Ibuki can remember correctly!” Ibuki went on to list the countless bands and songs she’s listened to in her lifetime until Hiyoko stopped her.

“Y-you know... that’s actually pretty amazing. What’s.. What’s your favorite genre Ibuki?” Hiyoko was increasingly growing more interested in the rock for it’s personality, she wondered what it would be like if it were to have a human form.

“I’ve taken a liking to heavy metal!” Ibuki shouted

“I’ve always wanted to listen to more heavy metal! My guardian always plays traditional music but I wish I could just sit back and listen to Metallica for a full day straight hehe!” Hiyoko added on

Ibuki and Hiyoko were glad to see they had something in common, Hiyoko would’ve never thought she would be able to relate to a literal rock, let alone on a Tuesday out of all days. 

“Maybe we could listen to it together sometime! You should take me home and I can even help you train your voice to sing screamo,” Ibuki recommended “Also, I never got your name!” 

“Oh yeah! My name’s Hiyoko Saionji! I never thought one of my first friends would be a rock but I don’t expect a lot of things... I will take you home but I’m not sure if my guardian will like you being there. Stupid smelly caretakers always ruining things for everyone! If only there was a way to turn you into human...” Hiyoko sighed.

“Actually there is!” Ibuki counter argued

Hiyoko was taken aback by this but was so filled with hope to finally see Ibuki as a human that she couldn’t even see this whole situation as weird.

After Ibuki’s counter argument, there was a long silence.

“Well! What do I do?” Hiyoko started up

“Oh yeah that’s right I was speaking! Well this spell includes a teddy bear, a carrot, and a baby diaper! Judging by your height I’m pretty sure you have all of those thi-“

“Shut the fuck up I’m not a baby you inanimate shit covered skank!” Hiyoko interrupted

“Ohhh a mouth of fury! I’m in awe of your snap backs! Anyways, you should acquire these three things right now so you can take me home as soon as possible! My human form is pretty hot y’know!” Ibuki exclaimed

Hiyoko noticed something very off about that statement. How does this rock know what it’s human form looked like if it didn’t have any arms to perform the ritual by itself? Unless...  
“Huh? So you’re saying you were a human before this?” 

“I don’t remember saying anything like that but bingo! This weird red head came up to me when I was skipping rocks and hexed me or something! I’ll try to remember what she said to me before I met my untimely demise...”

Ibuki then mocked the girl’s voice and repeated the words she remembered from the ordeal 

“I gave you the gift of teleportation and you ran away without paying... you don’t know who your messing with. Nyeh heh..” Ibuki went out of the weird voice to tell the rest of the story, “And then she turned me into a rock and came up reaalll close to my face and said,” back into the voice, “What.. if I remember correctly your color was supposed to be light red.. not burgundy. Oh shit, I got the wrong person,” out of the voice, “And then she ran away! I was so happy with my style too! How unfair the world is am I right?!” Ibuki sulked

Hiyoko seriously didn’t know what to say, she was too in shock to even look for any words. If anything she wanted to confront the witch for not even attempting to turn Ibuki back... but also maybe thank them because if they didn’t turn Ibuki into a rock then this interaction never would’ve happened. While Hiyoko was in deep though, what would’ve been an awkward silence was quickly interrupted by Ibuki who added on to the story.

“Also also! If I can remember correctly she said something about being the ultimate... m-“ Ibuki got cut off by a frazzled Hiyoko

“Mage?” Hiyoko cut Ibuki off in the middle of the word, wanting clarification 

“Oh wow! You must be a mind reader or something! I never would’ve guessed a word like that even back when I still had a bigger brain!” Ibuki said in surprise 

“That stupid bitch Himiko! Sorry I have to go do something.” Hiyoko said with anger in her voice.

“Wait! No! Don’t leave just yet we haven’t done the spell!” Ibuki pleaded 

Hiyoko gently placed the rock on the floor and walked off into the distance

“This sucks!” Ibuki said completely alone once again

The fact Hiyoko was ready to ride or die for this rock was kind of terrifying but also made her feel a certain type of adrenaline. ‘Maybe this is a curse’ Hiyoko considered for a moment, ‘Yes this is a curse from the wind gods.’ But even after that consideration she was still off to confront Himiko.

Hiyoko walked up to the front porch of Himiko’s house where Himiko was conveniently standing at and stared at Himiko for a while

“Nyeh? What is it Hiyoko?” Himiko asked in her usual nonchalant tone

“ℓḙтṧ ❡✺ ℵ✺ω." Hiyoko sputtered out in minecraft enchanment table

“Nyeh?! Minecraft enchantment table?? Where did you even get the time to learn.. nevermind that you must be really mad rig-“

Before Himiko could finish her sentence, Hiyoko took her arm and dragged Himiko to the place she found Ibuki in.

—————————  
Ibuki was wondering what she could’ve possibly said that caused Hiyoko to just leave her alone like that, “Maybe she realized she didn’t like heavy metal anymore... LOL” Ibuki thought to herself

It was fun finally interacting with a human again but she assumed it was time to go back to adapting to antisocial rock life, that was until she heard footsteps rustling on the other rocks in the distance. 

Ibuki was preparing to get stepped on by a bunch of kids again but instead she heard a familiar voice

“Change her back right now you big headed 2 foot tall troll!” 

‘That’s definitely Hiyoko! She’s come back... and she confronted the girl that turned me into a rock! Wow...’ Ibuki was still thinking to herself not wanting to interrupt whatever was going on with the witch and Hiyoko

“M-my head’s not big it’s just the hat...” Himiki defended her pride

“I wouldn’t give a damn if you had a horse cock on your head and I don’t give a damn now! Change her back and apologize to her!” Hiyoko yelled

“Ny-nyeh! Okayyy....” Himiko tried not to sulk and attempted to reverse the spell as fast as possible

Hiyoko picked up Ibuki and put her into her small hands, “Ibuki! I actuallly... can’t wait to see you...”

“Ibuki also can’t wait to properly see you too!” Ibuki said overjoyed 

“Alright you guys,” After Himiko was done prepping for her spell, she warned them, “Hiyoko, don’t put your face too close to the target or something might go wrong and you both could turn into rocks... I don’t really feel like losing my mage priveledges and I also like playing with you so please don’t take my words with a grain of salt.” 

Hiyoko held her arms and hands out with Ibuki still in her palms, her face far away from them. Himiko continued

“Here we go, hold on to your seatbelts everybody, this is gonna be-“

“Shut the hell up and get it over with period stain!” 

“Nyeh!” And with that, Himiko swayed her wand and a bright light engulfed Hiyoko’s hands

So many things were happening right before Hiyoko’s eyes, she could see tiny little hands and feet sprout from the rock, she could feel it growing bigger in her hands.

The rock was slowly eroding and a very colorful girl was starting to appear from the rock. Then, Himiko said a few words,

“Badabingbadaboomboomboom” 

And with that the light reached its brightest point, it shone so bright it forced everyone to close their eyes.  
The shear power of the light and dust was making rapid sounds of wind. Any bystander would not know what the Fuck was going on if they were witnessing this phenomenon.

Then it went silent. Hiyoko was wondering when it would be safe to open her eyes again until she heard a loud shout.

“YAAAAAHOOOOOO!!” Ibuki screamed at the top of her lungs in joy

Hiyoko opened her eyes and in surprise saw human Ibuki standing in the sunset. ‘God we’ve really been out here for some time now’ Hiyoko thought to herself

“Wow...” Hiyoko was taking in the sight of Ibuki. 

She noticed the contrast in her half neon pink half neon blue bangs and her jet black hair, she noticed the white streaks that were sticking out at the back, she noticed her ear and cheek piercings and her big beautiful smile, ‘she really is punk..’ Hiyoko thought to herself

She continued to take her in and noticed that... she was also butt naked.

“God dammit Himiko you couldn’t’ve (i can’t believe thats an actual word) added clothes into your trashy spell? You perv!” Hiyoko snapped at Himiko

“I totally didn’t think about that I genuinely apologize, hold on... alaaakazam!” Himiko chanted

Another bright light surrounded Ibuki and revealed her wearing a punkish sailor school uniform, that big dumb smile still on Ibuki’s face.

All Hiyoko could see was beauty right infront of her, she couldn’t wait to headbang with this mf

“Hiyoko how ya like me??” Ibuki dramatically swayed from side to side and put her foot up to her ass to show off her outfit like that one pose all those indie kids on alt tik tok do.

“You know what your style’s not that bad! It matches your airhead personality.” Hiyoko blurted out

‘Shit!’ Hiyoko hadn’t meant to be mean and was preparing Ibuki to leave at any moment 

“Ah!!! Like being struck by lighting you’re just as cruel to me even when I’m in my human form! Haha! If I had to make a playlist to represent this feeling It would consist of sad lofi beats!” Ibuki went on and on and seeing she was practically immune to Hiyoko’s bad mouthing, it comforted Hiyoko

“And for you Himiko!” 

“NyEh?!” 

“You don’t need to apologize! I would also want to dissapear into thin air if I hexed the wrong person!” Ibuki laughed

Im getting tired of writing so blah blah Hiyoko couldnt wait to hang out with her new friend happily ever after but wait! there’s more!

As the camera panels off to the sunset with the laughter of the trio echoing in the background, it falls onto a mysterious looking white haired boy walking and talking with a bandaged up girl with purple hair and a small boy with brown hair.

“Remember when G-Gundham thought that Atua really was going to come down and crucify him f..f..for not putting the cheezits back in the cabinet?” The purple haired girl laughed 

“Ahahah! Don’t make me remember! I’m gonna laugh too hard and have an asthma attack! Angie’s such a troll!” The little blondish brown haired boy added in wheeze laughing

“Yeah Angie does joke around a lot but really nothing that bizarre could ever happen in real life! I wonder what goes on in Gundham’s head someti-“

Right when the white haired boy was about to finish his sentence, a blinding white light came rushing at him at the speed of well.. light

Before the 2nd trio could even process what the white haired boy was saying about Tanaka, they witnessed him turn into a rock.

There was a delayed reaction but soon the shouting started

“WUH...W-WHAT!? NAGITO???” The purple haired girl screamed first

“MIKAN?? WHAT JUST HAPPENED?? WHERE DID HE GO??” The brown haired boy screamed second

They screamed in unison for a bit until Mikan came to a realization

“CHIHIRO. W-W...WE WERE THE LAST PEOPLE TO BE SEEN WITH N-N-NAGITO. WHICH MEANS, IF THEY END UP RULING NAGITO AS DEAD. W-WE’LL BE THE PRIME SUSPECTS...” Mikan stuttered out

silence

“FUCK.” Chihiro shouted

And with that they both scrambled out of the area as fast as they could leaving rock Nagito all alone by the pond


	2. Sequel to the rock franchise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Nagito got turned into a rock?

Hajime skips over to the pond staring at the rocks sitting at the edge of the water

“The wind is blowing in the direction I want it to.” Hajime thought to himself as a smile grew on his face.

He wiped the fresh sweat caused by the blazing heat off of his forehead, and he bent down to pick up a rock. While he was looking for the perfect rock he heard a subtle tapping noise.

“Hello?” Hajime asked whoever was with him at the moment, “You wanna throw rocks into the pond with me?”

“Hey.” said a raspy male voice. The voice came from right beneath Hajime. Hajime looked down in surprise but was delighted to see a white rock speaking to him.

“Could you please throw me this time, everyone comes here and throws other non talking rocks but I’ve never even been touched once. Not even by my own friends. I’m starting to think it’s because of how unlikeable I am, every other rock must be some type of ultimate. Oh the hope these other rocks must’ve had in order to manifest being picked up and thrown...” The white rock overshared.

“Ultimate... what? Hmm, whatever. If it makes you happy then sure, why not.” Hajime said nonchalantly.

Hajime reached down to pick up the rock. 

“You know,” the rock started up, “I’ve never really felt this type of connection towards a human in a while. The fact that I’m able to speak to you without you getting weirded out is actually... kinda endearing.”

Hajime got into a throwing pose.

“In fact, I think we could be something more... My name is Nagito Komae-“

Hajime threw the white rock far into the pond and went on a search for another rock, preferably one that doesn’t talk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awwww

**Author's Note:**

> Rip Nagito Komaeda LOL anyways Ibuki and Hiyoko are currently mining diamonds yay also shameless plug but if you’re viewing this GO FOLLOW MY ART ACC ON IG the user is egakusaku i just uploaded fanart of mahiru and chihiro they r very cute ok xoxo


End file.
